ραяαиσια
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: Paranoia. La historia de una prostituta convertida en heroína pero… ¿Qué es lo que sucede si el mundo en el que vive tiene leyes para matar a cualquiera que pudiera presentar habilidades especiales? Es un mundo de mierda pero…


**Titulo:**_Paranoia_

**Rating: **_T (En cualquier momento puede pasar a M)_

**Pareja: **_SasuSaku (Siempre)_

**Summary: **_Paranoia. La historia de una prostituta convertida en heroína pero… ¿Qué es lo que sucede si el mundo en el que vive tiene leyes para matar a cualquiera que pudiera presentar habilidades especiales? Es un mundo de mierda pero… ¿Puede luchar contre la mafia? UA. SasuSaku._

**Aclaraciones: **_Este fic a salido completamente de mi mente, cualquier parecido con otra historia, vida real o serie es completamente una coincidencia. No presto ni doy permiso para que copien y publiquen esto en otra páginas, si quisiera hacer eso lo haría por mi misma, sería más fácil si quieren que alguien más lo lea que le dieran el link. (¡Afuera el plagio!). _

**Advertencias: **_Lemmon, el transcurrir de la historia me dará ver si será fuerte o suave, pero si estará presente. Aunque soy completamente fan de Sakura-chan, advierto que al principio haré de su vida una completa mierda, puede hasta causar trastornos en lagunas personas, T-T perdónenme por ello. _

**Disclaimer: **_No sé ni para que me molesto… Y no, tampoco gano dinero escribiendo, lo hago por mero placer._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Hay un mundo especial… En donde las caretas son la base de la vida, en donde tienes que fingir ser quien no eres para poder sobrevivir ante los demás…

Donde sabes que tienes un poder interno… **Pero si lo muestras, morirás**

- Entonces… ¿Quieres convencerme con la excusa de que iban a violar a esa chica?- Dijo una voz macabra, tan lúgubre y fría que podía confundirse fácilmente con la del mismo lucifer.

**Su corazón latía fuertemente… Estaba metido en muchos problemas**

- No te estoy convenciendo- La voz era igual de fría, pero más pasiva en si- No pretendo darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Fugaku

- Itachi, hijo mío- Lo dijo en un tono, que no aclaraba nada en lo paternal- ¿No vas a entender nunca? No eres un héroe que andará por allí salvando vidas

- Tampoco ese es mi punto- Se defendió frunciendo el ceño- No voy a fingir ser un héroe…

- Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios andas metiéndote en tantos problemas por esa chica?- Pregunta salvaje golpeando el escritorio, perdiendo la paciencia

- **Estoy seguro que es una de nosotros…**

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!- Gritaban por todos lados aquellas mujeres, con tonos tan chillones que parecían gatas en etapa de reproducción animal (Celo).

Hmp- Realmente no se encontraba de ánimos para pararse a dársela de "Lon jevo" hoy… Tenía cosas mucho más importantes (Y que se iban tornando cada vez más interesantes) las cuales debía tratar de inmediato.

¡Teme! ¡Teme!- Se escucho el grito desesperado, saliendo de entre sus 'fans girl', escabulléndose una cabellera rubia alborotada

**Naruto Uzumaki,** 23 años de edad, estudiante de ciencias empresariales en un turno, tomando también cursos de primeros auxilios en la tarde… **Y acompañándolo por la noche en sus más peligrosas hazañas. **Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, mostraban en ellos un brillo especial que desconcertaba a las chicas, y su cuerpo cubierto por un traje formal azul marino mal arreglado le daba un toque demasiado sexy… Era un joven bastante comprometedor.

¿Dónde se encontraban que andaban con traje? Se supone que en una entrevista, pero… Por alguna 'extraña' razón **algunas** chicas se enteraron de ese hecho y fueron a darles 'ánimos'

Hmp- Lo miró escudriñándolo, a sabiendas de quien había abierto la boca- Si querías tener sexo con alguna de ellas, no tenías porque haberme metido en esto ni usarme de carnada

Oh vamos teme, tampoco es para tanto- Se rió de manera traviesa, acompañándolo a subir las escaleras a la entrada de aquel lugar tan… Gris.

Esto no es una broma Naruto… Si dices algo fuera de lugar referido a **eso** nos van a matar, y con nosotros… A todos nuestros seres queridos- Dijo en un susurro, logrando que el Uzumaki apretara los puños

Esto no es justo… Sasuke- Dijo en un susurro

**Sasuke Uchiha,** 23 años, estudiante en ciencia empresarial, toma un curso de entrenamiento privado en las tardes del cual nadie esta enterado más que su mejor amigo, Naruto. Sus ojos, par de cuencas oscuras sin fondo en las cuales te pierdes con facilidad sorprendente, sus cabellos azabaches alborotados eran perfectamente lacios, dándole un aspecto un poco rebelde y aquel traje formal negro, le hacía ver tan… Aquí hayamos a otro hombre comprometedor.

Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa- Le respondió sin mirarlo

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Aquella habitación estaba sumida en una lúgubre oscuridad, solo pequeños y pobres rayos de sol se escapaban por una persiana… en medio de aquella habitación, en la que a duras penas se podía ver el brillo de los ojos de las personas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de juntas, los cuales demostraban retos entre si.

Un personaje, se encontraba en la punta de aquella larga mesa, mirando a un punto fijo con sus grandes ojos rojos titilando… Con unas especies de aspas girando a toda velocidad.

Quiero saber en este mismo instante que es lo que esta sucediendo en la ciudad- Aquella voz, era realmente calma… Entrando a un tono de amenaza bastante convincente, demostrando lo camuflado que puede estar una persona en ciertos grados de presión.

Si alguno de nosotros tuviera idea de eso, no estaríamos realizando esta junta- Respondió la voz fina de una mujer, dejando de lado la seriedad acentuándose en una sensualidad característica

Pues, yo tengo una hipótesis- Hablo otro hombre, con una voz ronca y seria- no muchas personas tienen "el don", son solo cinco familias hereditarias la que lo poseen, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hatake, Hyuuga y Sabaku…

Por lo tanto… Si los miembros principales de esas familias están acá- Una risa macabra retumbo en aquel lugar- Alguno se está pasando de listo

Dos gotas de sudor, recorrieron la frente del Uzumaki. Pero esto disimulaba muy bien el nerviosismo que lo carcomía por dentro, con una mirada brillante y sus ojos azules centellando.

La entrada a aquella habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver la figura bien trabajada de un hombre, sus cabellos largos azabaches, y su mirada gélida de un color rojo sangre con aspas girando, se acerco a la mesa y lanzo un maletín al personaje que se encontraba en la punta de aquella junta.

Pues, yo pienso que en vez de cinco clanes… Son seis- Dijo serio, para que luego el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, que al parecer era el líder de aquel lugar, abriera la maleta

Unos minutos de silencio, el cual era bastante perturbador, se mostró en aquel ambiente…

Mierda, esto nos va a joder…- Sonó más de una vez en las cabezas de todos allí.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

El sol irradiaba de manera constante y fuerte, dando a aquellas personas una satisfacción el ser sus cuerpos cubiertos por solo algunos abrigos medios, un poco maltratados… En aquella zona de la ciudad, solo un par tenía la dicha de tener una que otra ropa que no estuviera remendada o fuera donada por alguna comisión.

Jardines de Kasinowa, pequeños edificios con departamentos pequeños (muy pequeños) Los cuales no eran muy seguros, y tan solo mantenían lo necesario.

De esto podemos resaltar, una habitación, un baño (Que al mismo tiempo era la habitación de lavado) una sala de un tamaño extremadamente pequeño y justo al lado la cocina que al mismo tiempo tenía una pequeña mesa que apenas y llega a llamarse "comedor".

Todo era de color blanco y no tenía muchos lujos, si a caso una radio y un televisor (Que se había ganado en una rifa, con un poco de suerte).

En la habitación, se encontraba un cuerpo… La cama alborotada, y una extraña mancha blanca en las sabanas… (Espero y se entienda que era esa cosa "blanca") La cabellera rosa se desparramaba por todos lados, y su cuerpo desnudo era mostrado sin ningún tipo de medio que lo cubriera, el cual era adornado por todos lados por diferentes marcas rojas y algo extraño en sus piernas y su pecho.

**El departamento de una mujer que se ganaba la vida vendiendo su cuerpo.**

¡Tiririririririririr!

¡Tiririririririririri!

¡TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI!

El despertador sonaba cada vez más fuerte, logrando que la chica que se encontraba entre las sabanas abriera sus encantadores ojos…

**Sakura Haruno, **22 años, estudiante de medicina en la mañana, práctica deportes en la tarde, no es acompañada por ningún tipo de amistad ni tiene relaciones sociales además de sexo en las noches, lo cual es su trabajo por razones excluyentes hacia su persona no dejándole más opción que esa. Sus ojos hermosas joyas de inocencia color jade, y su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda color rosa pastel… Mujer provocativa.

Este aparato termina de joderme la vida- Pensó dentro de si aquella mujer, mientras el reloj se daba un golpe bastante significativo contra el suelo

_¿Me recuerdas por qué es que hacemos… Lo que hacemos?_- Pregunta su inner en un tono bastante deprimido, eso era todas las mañanas…

Porque nadie quiere contratar como empleada a una huérfana que de paso tiene el cabello rosa, única en su especie que tiene ese color de pelo y no es teñido- Le contesto a su inner, bajando la mirada con gran decepción- Pero… Lo que hizo ese joven por mi fue lo más lindo que hayan hecho…

_**Flash Back**_

_22:45 p.m. Zona del metro. Luna llena y cielo oscuro con miles de estrellas centellando._

_¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota!- Gritaba una pelirosa, no tenía esperanzas de que alguien la ayudara… A esa hora el metro parecía una película de terror en vivo. _

_¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír bonita… No tienes dignidad para pedirme que pare- Un hombre de cabellos negros largos la tenía acorralada contra la pared, y sus manos se perdían bajo la minifalda negra… Y tal vez más allá de la panti._

_¡Ah! ¡Me haces daño!- Grito con unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, mientras el dejaba un muy bien marcado moretón en su hombro derecho, soltando dos pequeñas gotas escarlatas…_

_Eres deliciosa bebe… Te va a encantar- _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza… Esa era la historia de su vida, ese imbecil iba a follarla, iba a dejarla tirada en el suelo con un montón de billetes sobre ella… Y un liquido blanquecino regado por sobre todas sus piernas y pechos. _

_¿Por qué luchaba? En esa putrefacta ciudad solo había mierda._

_¿Los policías? Si llegaban a pillar, metían preso al tipo… Y ellos continuaban. _

_¿Agentes, personas de buen corazón, ancianas que le pegaran con un bolso, algún niño llorando para que la dejaran? No… Solo mafia, droga y alcohol. _

_Sino la suelta en este mismo instante te prometo que no vivirás para contarlo-Aquella voz fría se quedo en su mente por una milésima de segundo._

_Aquel "héroe", no le dio tiempo a su 'cliente' para responder, luego de dos segundos este estaba estampado en la pared… Con la nariz goteando sangre. _

_¡E-esto no es tu problema!- Grito, cayendo al piso de rodillas_

_La pelirosa se acurruca abrazando sus rodillas, y sus ojos realmente rojos de las lágrimas de impotencia… Hasta que se encontró con la fría mirada de aquel hombre. _

_Cabellos negro largos amarrados en coleta, ojos negros profundos, fríos… Pareciendo no tener corazón (Aunque a su parecer tenía el corazón más grande, aún sin conocerlo), cuerpo bastante atlético, vestido de smoking y con un maletín negro._

_Sus ojos negros la examinaban de manera extraña…Tanto que no pudo aguantar la presión_

_**Salio huyendo**__, claro… sin dejar de decir un muy leve 'Gracias'._

_**The end Flash Back**_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

El sudor era el principal detalle que se resaltaba en aquel lugar ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual aquel grupo de personas estaban tan nervioso?

El contenido de aquella maleta… **Podría ser el entierro de los planes de "él".**

Lo sé, esto podría ser un desastre…- Las vibraciones provenientes de la fina garganta de Itachi fueron interrumpidas, para que al instante fuera prendida de improvisto la luz dejando ver los rostros de todos allí

¡No solo es un desastre! Si el gobierno se entera nos va a quitar todo lo que tenemos… Y los derechos a pasar nuestra mercancía a Puerto Rico y USA- Levanto directamente la voz la persona del lado derecho del "Líder"

_**Si queda un Haruno vivo, puede que nos joda el negocio… **_

_**Itachi, tráelo ante mí**_

_¿Y quien te ha dicho que es "él"?_

_Es más… Estoy seguro que la Haruno no es la que esta practicando actos heroicos en las noches, sino no fuera una vulgar prostituta._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ok, ok… Varios de ustedes deben querer volverme mierda… T-T Perdónenme, no es mi intensión retrasarme tanto con los fics. Y creo que tengo un argumento bastante convincente.

Las mujeres comprenderán mi situación, y no daré indirectas de lo que me sucedió ¿Saben cuan difícil es escribir cuando tienes el corazón roto? Y lo peor ¿Sabes lo que es enfermarse por culpa de tener el corazón roto? Si, lo sé… Para muchos les parece algo completamente ridículo inmiscuir los sentimientos con la escritura pero…

Un verdadero escritor, es el que muestra sentimientos a través de la escritura. Sino estuviera tardando tanto les publicaría un "Tuvieron sexo salvaje, se besaron, tuvieron tres hijos y vivieron felices por siempre…Fin" Final desagradable para un fic ¿Verdad?

Skateboard, estoy trabajando en él. No le quedan muchos capis, no pasan de cinco, puede que ni a ese número llegue.

Motocross, mierda… A este fic le falta bastante por recorrer, también trabajo en él.

Virgen, mini fic que deje en el olvido hace un tiempo… Puede que lo edite y lo convierta en un one shot bastante largo. Lo leí y estoy bastante inconforme con lo que he publicado.

Una vez publique unos oneshots, que le dedique a mi amiga L… Pues, les haré una continuación puesto que vi que dan para más, y tal vez también edite algunos detalles de estos mismos.

Y sobre lo demás… Lo que sea lo revisare después. Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo retrasada que estoy en lo que es mi escritura, porque sino quisiera seguir escribiendo créanme que desde un principio no hubiera publicado nada.

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado. ¿Recomendaciones? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Golpes? ¿Cuchillazos? ¿Amenazas? Todo lo acepto menos que me insulten.


End file.
